Enfrentarse al destino
by lucky-chance
Summary: [KibaHina] [One-Shot] [Spoilers] El clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más antiguos y poderosos de Konoha que sujeta a sus miembros con normas y tradiciones estrictas. Hinata, a pesar de ser de la rama principal, no es una excepción, y para heredar su clan tendrá que contraer matrimonio en contra de su voluntad.


**ENFRENTARSE AL DESTINO**

Hinata estaba sentada justo enfrente de su padre. Él le había hecho llamar momentos atrás.

- Hinata, has progresado mucho como ninja. Tu esfuerzo y perseverancia se han visto gratamente recompensados. Sin embargo, sigues siendo una persona tímida que no sirve para dar órdenes, por lo que no estás cualificada para heredar el mando del clan.

Hinata miraba impasible a su padre. Lo que le estaba diciendo no era nada nuevo, ella sabía que su hermana heredaría el mando. Ni siquiera se había superado a sí misma por él, sólo quería ser reconocida, por lo que no pudo evitar reflejar cierta perplejidad en su rostro. Pero su padre no había acabado:

- Como bien sabrás, hace poco tuve una reunión con los altos cargos Hyuga... Hinata, las normas no dejan elección, al no haber primogénito varón, has de ser la siguiente líder por ser la mayor.

Esta noticia la cogió por sorpresa. ¿Ella? ¿Líder? No sería capaz de hacerlo...  
Su padre cortó estos pensamientos comenzando otro bombardeo de noticias:

- Hinata... este cargo es de suma importancia como bien sabrás, y como he dicho antes, no tienes capacidad de liderazgo, por lo que me veo obligado a concertarte un matrimonio con un miembro de confianza y digno de este puesto.

La última noticia la recibió como si la hubiesen arrojado un cubo de agua fría. Intentó replicar inclinándose un poco hacia delante, pero su padre volvió a detenerla con un gesto de la mano:

- El enlace se programará para el próximo mes.

Dicho esto, Hiashi dio por terminada la conversación, se levantó y dejó a su hija sola en aquella enorme habitación escasamente decorada para que pudiera digerir la información.  
Permaneció en la sala durante un largo periodo de tiempo, hasta que se fijó en la hora. Tenía una misión con Kiba y otro grupo de apoyo, y llegaba tarde.  
Se levantó y se dirigió al punto de encuentro lo más rápido que pudo.  
Llegó la última. Kiba le dedicó una cara de reproche seguida de una pequeña regañina que Hinata aceptó asintiendo vagamente con la cabeza, manteniendo la mirada fija en el suelo y sin cambiar su expresión ausente. No tardaron en ponerse en marcha.

Era una misión sencilla, de reconocimiento, en las que se pedían discreción ante todo, así que cinco personas eran demasiadas, pero el enemigo era peligroso y el grupo 8 se había visto reducido tras la huida de Konoha por parte de Shino, por lo que Tsunade prefirió ir sobre seguro.  
Esto sólo hizo que Hinata prestase menos atención a su alrededor al no tener que mantenerse alerta (lo justo para seguir al resto), y se sumiera de nuevo en sus pensamientos.  
A una hora de viaje, pisó mal en una rama, perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Se habría llevado un buen golpe de no ser por Kiba, que había notado la evasión de su compañera y no la había quitado ojo, pudiendo ver el fallo de ésta y cogiéndola al vuelo. De un grito, ordenó al resto del grupo que parara mientras que llevaba a Hinata bajo la sombra de un árbol y la examinaba. Hinata no pudo reprimir una mueca de dolor cuando su amigo apretó ligeramente su tobillo. Otro miembro con más conocimientos médicos que Kiba se lo vendó y compartió su diagnóstico:

- Esto puede suponer un problema...  
- ¿Qué ocurre? - inquirió Kiba preocupado.  
- Es sólo un esguince, pero esto pone en peligro la misión, necesitamos velocidad para alcanzar nuestro objetivo...  
- Lo mejor será que te retires a la villa con ella - dijo otra acompañante mirando a Kiba.  
- ¿Qué? - contestó Kiba enfadado. - ¡Es sólo un esguince! ¡No es razón suficiente para suspender la misión!  
- La chica se moverá torpemente, lo que hará que perdamos velocidad. Además, nos evidenciaremos ante el enemigo. En una misión de este tipo cuantas menos personas seamos mejor, por muy peligroso que sea el contrario, la prioridad es pasar inadvertidos. Ahora mismo es un lastre para todos.

Akamaru llamó la atención de su dueño al leer sus intenciones. Pensaba parar la arrogancia de aquella chica a golpes. Akamaru señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Hinata, lo que hizo que Kiba mirase hacia allí. La escena hizo que el alma se le cayera a los pies. Allí estaba Hinata, ajena a la discusión, con la mirada perdida entre la hierba y con un semblante frío y perdido. Kiba se dio cuenta de que Hinata no estaba en condiciones de continuar. Soltó una maldición y acabó aceptando la división del grupo.

Kiba llevaba a su compañera sobre sus espaldas. Ella seguía sumida profundamente en sus pensamientos. Era ligeramente consciente de que alguien la estaba llevando. No sabía ni quién ni a donde, pero tampoco la importaba. Kiba se vio obligado a indagar qué la ocurría:

- No te sientas mal, Hinata. No eres una carga, sabes que eres muy útil en muchas ocasiones.  
- N-no es eso... - contestó Hinata sobresaltándose un poco.

Al volver al mundo real, Hinata no pudo evitar echarse a llorar. Kiba se puso nervioso: no soportaba ver llorar a una mujer, por lo que paró en seco y dejó con suavidad su lastre en un descampado. Bajó a su altura y se disculpó:

- Lo siento, Hinata, no pretendía...  
- No te preocupes, Kiba-kun. En-en serio que no es eso...  
- ¿Entonces es porque Naruto está saliendo con otra chica? - preguntó no del todo convencido con la respuesta de ella.

¿Naruto? Esta pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Hinata. Desde luego, admiró a aquel chico durante años y este sentimiento evolucionó hasta convertirse en amor. En la pelea contra Pain le protegió y se declaró por si no pudiese tener otra oportunidad. Pero sobrevivió. Naruto había hablado con ella amable y cordialmente. No le correspondía, pero a ella no le importó, sólo quería su felicidad, y por fin, él había conseguido lo que quería. Se alegraba profundamente por ellos.

- ¡No! Tampoco es eso...

Kiba empezaba a impacientarse, pero guardó la calma todo lo que pudo para no alterar más a Hinata. Pero ella notó su nerviosismo y se vio obligada a aclararle un poco más la cosa:

- Lo siento, Kiba-kun, pero no puedo decírtelo... son asuntos del clan Hyuga que no deben salir de ahí...

Aunque por su carácter él habría seguido con el cuestionario, prefirió dejarlo estar por el momento.

Kiba llevó a Hinata hasta el hospital, pero al no tener nada importante, la acompañó hasta su casa y se despidió de ella. No pensaba dejar las cosas así, tenía que saber qué ocurría exactamente.  
Con decisión se dirigió hasta el campo de entrenamiento. Tal y como esperaba, él estaba allí. En menos de un parpadeo, se plantó delante de ella:

- ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa a tu prima? - preguntó Kiba dejándose llevar por su enfado.  
- ¿A mí qué me cuentas? - contestó Neji, visiblemente molesto por la interrupción y por los malos modales del hablante.

Kiba cogió aire para tranquilizarse (aunque no consiguió grandes progresos) y prosiguió:

- Lleva todo el día muy rara, en las nubes. No me ha querido decir que la pasa. Sólo se que son cosas de vuestro clan.  
- Tú lo has dicho, son cosas de nuestro clan y así deben seguir.

Neji intentó ignorarle prosiguiendo su entrenamiento, pero Kiba no cesó en su intento y agudizando su ingenio, le dio donde más le dolía:

- Claro... se me olvidaba que eras un subordinado de la rama principal...

Neji se giró mostrándose serio e imperturbable, aunque por dentro hervía de ira. ¿Quién se había creído para hablar de ese tema? Se giró dándole a entender que permitía que siguiese hablando.  
Kiba sonrió. Sólo un poco más...

- No se los líos que os tenéis los Hyuga, ni me importan, pero ella es mi amiga y quiero ayudarla.

Neji sonrió divertido. Por fin lo entendía todo.

- Ya veo, sí que te importa mi prima...

Kiba enrojeció y negó la evidencia a voz en grito. Neji dejó escapar unas carcajadas.

- Está bien, te lo contaré.

Kiba paró en seco y escuchó con atención. No daba crédito a lo que oía.

- El caso es que han nombrado sucesora a Hinata, pero como no tiene autoridad, la han concertado un matrimonio con otro miembro del clan.

Kiba enrojeció de furia. ¿Qué significaba eso?  
Habría salido escopetado a corroborar esa información si no fuera porque Akamaru le frenaba cogiéndole de la ropa. De un ladrido le pidió que se quedara a escuchar lo que Neji tuviera que decirle. De mala gana, cruzó los brazos y se quedó allí plantado con una mueca dibujada en su boca.

- Si de verdad quieres hacer algo por ella, primero gánatela. Ahora ella se odia, haz que crea en sí misma, que se quiera y luchará contra su destino.  
- ¿Porqué me cuentas esto?  
- Puede ser divertido ver cómo la rama principal no se sale con la suya...

Kiba se fue sin decir nada y se retiró a un descampado con Akamaru. Sí, Kiba estaba enamorado de ella, pero nunca lo había demostrado abiertamente ni había dedicado tiempo a hacer algo al respecto. ¿Sería demasiado tarde?  
Akamaru le dio su apoyo dándole con la cabeza un con un lametón, que Kiba agradeció acariciándole enérgicamente.  
Tenía que luchar por ella.

Kiba se presentó en la habitación de Hinata sin previo aviso. Pasó por alto el llamar al timbre y entrar por la puerta principal. Sólo quería hablar con ella, sin intermediarios.  
La encontró recostada en su cama, mirando hacia la pared. Seguramente no era consciente de su presencia. Kiba se acercó y rozó el hombro de Hinata, que se dio la vuelta en un auto-reflejo y quitó la mano de Kiba de su hombro asustada. Cuando le reconoció, llevó su mano al pecho y suspiró aliviada y se recostó sobre la pared. Miró a Kiba interrogante.

- Me preguntaba si te apetecería hacer algo, aprovechando que tenemos la tarde libre...

Aunque le había dado muchas vueltas, no sabía que hacer por ella. Había pensado en dar una vuelta los tres juntos, que es lo que a el le gustaba, pero desechó la idea al recordar el esguince.

- N-no, gracias... Creo que me quedaré en casa...  
- Hinata, deberías de salir, - aconsejó Kiba, que poco a poco iba perdiendo la calma - estar encerrada en casa no te ayudará.

Hinata guardó silencio.  
Kiba no sabía cómo llevar la situación, lo que le impacientaba a cada segundo que pasaba.  
Akamaru decidió intervenir en su ayuda, se acercó a Hinata y le brindó ánimos a su modo. Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír y responderle acariciándole suavemente. Akamaru empezó a tirar de su sudadera y finalmente, Hinata accedió a salir un tanto reticente.  
A pesar de esta ayuda, Kiba no tenía ningún plan, por lo que Akamaru se adelantó a ellos para que le siguieran, deteniéndose a escasos pasos para que Hinata pudiera seguir su ritmo con ayuda de Kiba.  
Llegaron a un hermoso prado, repleto de flores a todo color, complementado con un riachuelo que pasaba cerca. El sonido de éste y de los pájaros que pasaban por allí era sumamente relajante. Hinata olvidó completamente sus preocupaciones ante aquel escenario. A ella le encantaban las flores, y Akamaru lo sabía. Kiba intercambió una mirada de agradecimiento con su perro y acompañó a Hinata a un lugar medio en el que podrían disfrutar de la sombra de un árbol.  
Hinata disfrutó mucho del lugar y Kiba se sintió complacido de ello, pero necesitaba hablar con ella. Haciendo de tripas corazón y sabiendo que aquello probablemente volvería a sumirla en las tinieblas, comenzó a hablar sin mantener contacto visual con ella:

- Neji me lo ha contado todo...

Hinata, que hasta ese entonces había estado jugueteando con unas flores de vivos colores, se estremeció. Giró su cara hacia el emisor sudando pánico por cada poro de su blanca piel que había adquirido un tono más fantasmal. Empezó a temblar. Kiba reaccionó abrazándola. Ante el contacto físico, Hinata no fue capaz de contener las lágrimas, que afloraban abundantemente de sus ojos. Kiba se mordió el labio para contener la rabia que sentía crecer en su interior y aferró a Hinata con más fuerza.  
Pasaron así mucho tiempo, quizás horas. Hinata se dejaba consolar por Kiba, que acariciaba suavemente su oscuro pelo, mientras que ella se calmaba progresivamente, dejando caer alguna lágrima que otra y sufriendo ligeros espasmos cada cierto tiempo.  
Cuando se calmó completamente, la apartó suavemente de él y la miró directamente a los ojos. Su color perla característico se veía realzado por la irritación del resto que lo coloreaba de rojo.  
Kiba suspiró.

- Deberías de habérmelo dicho, Hinata...  
- No podía - se defendió Hinata con la voz entrecortada, - son órdenes de los líderes de mi clan, yo no podía hacer nada...

Kiba volvió a sentir que la ira se apoderaba de él. Volvió a morderse el labio hasta que sangró y, tras calmarse ligeramente, prosiguió:

- ¿Para cuándo está programada la boda?  
- El mes que viene...  
- ¿Y estás dispuesta a dejar que controlen tu vida como a ellos mejor les venga?

Hinata apartó la mirada girando su cabeza hacia un lado, lo que hizo entender a Kiba que estaba en lo cierto.  
Ya había tenido suficiente. Kiba se incorporó ágilmente, ayudó a Hinata a levantarse y la acompañó hasta su casa sin intercambiar ni una palabra por el camino.  
El silencio fue roto por Kiba cuando dejó a Hinata en su habitación, a modo de despedida:

- Hinata, lo único que posee uno en este mundo es su vida. ¿De verdad crees que merece la pena vivir por y para los demás?

Dicho esto, Kiba abandonó la habitación de un salto y se reunió con Akamaru que aguardaba en el exterior.

Hinata reflexionó mucho sobre estas palabras. Era cierto, toda su vida giraba en torno a los demás. Si había mejorado como ninja era sólo para que la reconociesen, para contentar a su padre y para que Naruto se fijara en ella. No tenía sentido vivir así, pero era la única forma de vida que conocía...

Pasó la siguiente semana sin que se vieran, ambos pensando en el incidente pero con perspectivas diferentes. Kiba se mantenía entretenido de misión en misión, mientras que Hinata guardaba reposo.  
Las cosas se habrían ido calmando si no fuera porque se precipitaron repentinamente transcurrida esa semana.  
Hiashi reclamó la presencia de su hija inmediatamente.

Hinata, que estaba casi curada, se presentó delante suyo aparentando serenidad y tranquilidad. Se sentó frente a este y aguardó a que comenzara a hablar:

- Ya se ha decidido quién será tu pareja. Hiro Hyuga, hombre fuerte y valiente que ha servido gratamente a la rama principal durante años.

Hinata no mostró cambio alguno en su actitud. Recordaba a ese chico en alguna reunión. No destacaba especialmente por su belleza. Era bastante alto y calculaba que la sacaría unos 15 años.

- El novio se ha mostrado de acuerdo con el enlace. Os casareis el miércoles.

Hinata se sobresaltó. Se levantó de un salto e intervino a pesar de los modales que le habían enseñado desde pequeña:

- ¿El miércoles? ¡Pero si son dos días!

Hiashi se mostró irritado ante la insolencia de su hija. La miró a los ojos con dureza:

- Hiro no le encuentra sentido el esperar para celebrar el enlace y los altos miembros coinciden en que cuanto antes mejor. No hay más que hablar.

Hiashi se retiró cerrando la puerta corredera con violencia. Hinata se había quedado allí de pie. Notó que sus piernas la fallaban y calló al suelo de rodillas. Empezó a respirar con dificultad y acabó perdiendo el sentido.  
Despertó en su cama. Era de noche. Miró la hora. Era casi hora de cenar.  
Después de asearse y prepararse, se presentó en el comedor donde estaban sirviendo la cena. Todos se asombraron al verla:

- ¡Hinata-sama! - intervino uno de los presentes mostrando una gran y profunda sonrisa - ¡Por fin ha despertado! ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
- Es-estoy bien, gracias... Aun un poco adormilada.  
- Es normal, después de dormir tanto tiempo...

Hinata no pudo evitar asustarse. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado?

- Estará nerviosa, ¿no? - dijo otra de las chicas de la sala.  
- ¿P-por qué?  
- Mañana es su boda, Hinata-sama, ¿ya no se acordaba?

Sus peores temores se confirmaron. Había pasado demasiado tiempo inconsciente. Sintió que todo el comedor iba hacia ella y se desmayó. Despertó en manos de la chica que le había ubicado temporalmente, que suspiró aliviada al ver que despertaba.

- A lo mejor no ha descansado suficiente...  
- Np ha comido nada en este tiempo, es normal que no pueda si quiera mantenerse en pie.

La acompañaron hasta la mesa. A pesar de que tenía un nudo en el estómago, comió para no preocupar a su público que no dejaba de mirarla preocupado. O eso hizo en un principio, porque a cada bocado que daba, más apetito le entraba, por lo que acabó devorando su cena.  
Tras esto se retiró a su cuarto. No consiguió conciliar el sueño hasta bien entrada la madrugada.  
La mañana siguiente fue muy confusa. Un grupo de mujeres la despertaron a una hora prudente y la retiraron a una habitación para prepararla para el día que cambiaría su vida completamente. La embutieron en un precioso vestido blanco con delicados bordados de rosas a lo largo y una gran cola. Tenía mucho vuelo y era algo pomposo. Su pelo lo decoraron con flores blancas que contrastaban exquisitamente con su oscuro pelo. Lo recogieron en un semi-recogido, apartando dos mechones y cogiéndoselos detrás con una goma decorada con otra flor y de la que engancharon el velo como mero adorno, lo que dejaba ver claramente ver sus finos y redondeados rasgos. El resto del pelo caía ordenadamente formando tirabuzones que habían peinado y dibujado pacientemente sus asesoras.  
Hinata no fue consciente de estos hechos. Ni siquiera supo como llegó hasta el altar. Notó como su corazón empezó a acelerarse y reprimió las numerosas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir por sus ojos.  
Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la miraba expectante. ¿Habían llegado ya a la parte del sí quiero? No estaba preparada para ello... pero, ¿qué otra cosa podría hacer?  
En el momento en el que sus labios se movieron para decir las palabras que sentenciarían su destino, alguien irrumpió en el lugar. Todos se giraron.  
Kiba se alzaba en el marco de la puerta con claros signos de fatiga. Vio a Hinata al fondo y echó a correr hacia ella mientras gritaba su nombre, pasando por alto las diversas miradas del público que se clavaban por todo su cuerpo. Llegó a la altura de Hinata, la que se dio cuenta de que respiraba con dificultad. Sin duda, había ido corriendo a toda velocidad para parar aquella aberración.

- Hinata, - dijo Kiba con tono suplicante - no dejes que se adueñen de ti, lucha por tus sueños. Ni siquiera conoces al hombre que tienes a tu lado, no puedes casarte con él.

Un murmullo inundó la sala. Hinata volvió a desviar la mirada. Sabía que tenía razón, pero no haría nada por remediarlo.  
La cara de Kiba cambió completamente. Miró con odio a todos los presentes, dedicando una última a Hinata.

- Disculpen la interrupción. Se ve que he venido para nada...

Dicho esto, abandonó la estancia con paso firme, dejando tras de sí la esperanza que le quedaba.  
Dio un sonoro portazo antes de desaparecer de la vista de los presentes.  
Movida instintivamente, Hinata corrió hacia la puerta ante la atónita mirada de todos y la abrió de par en par.  
Al ver que Kiba se alejaba, gritó su nombre. Éste se giró y se quedó estático unos segundos mientras asimilaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.  
Algo parecido le ocurrió a Hinata. No sabía porqué estaba ahí actuando de aquella manera, todo la había salido de dentro...  
Antes de poder poner en orden sus pensamientos, Kiba llegó ante ella y no dudó en besarla. Tras un momento de sorpresa, Hinata le correspondió devolviéndoselo.  
Tras contemplarse mutuamente durante un momento que quisieron que fuera eterno, Kiba cogió con fuerza a Hinata:

- Vámonos de aquí, Hinata.  
- No - dijo Hinata decididamente, - esta vez me toca enfrentarme a mi destino.

Embriagada por el momento, Hinata condujo a Kiba con decisión hasta que enfrentaron al público cara a cara.  
Hinata no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Todo había ocurrido en un momento y casi sin darse cuenta, y ahora pretendía enfrentarse a todo su clan...  
Era una locura. Empezó a sudar y a marearse. Kiba notó el cambio de velocidad de su respiración y aferró la mano de Hinata con fuerza. Este gesto la despertó, le miró y, con fuerzas recargadas, le soltó y dio un paso hacia delante. Esto lo tenía que hacer sola...

- Yo, Hinata Hyuga, renuncio ante todos los presentes del liderazgo de mi clan, y si fuera necesario, a mi apellido.

Los murmullos cobraron fuerza. Hinata permanecía allí, de pie, con cara desafiante ante ellos. Sin embargo, cualquiera que la conociera mínimamente, podría ver un resto de temor en sus ojos.  
Hiashi se elevó entre la muchedumbre y se dirigió hasta la altura de Hinata con paso decidido pero tranquilo.  
A Hinata esta caminata se le hizo eterna a causa de los nervios, a pesar de que sólo les separaban unos metros. Desde luego, no se esperaba que al llegar hasta ella, su padre se fundiera con ella en un abrazo que también se le hizo eterno. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que su padre mostraba ese afecto, así que decidió disfrutar del momento, atrapándole también entre sus brazos.

- Hija mía, siempre has sido obediente y has cumplido tus obligaciones con diligencia y perseverancia. Pero hoy por fin te has convertido en una mujer. Me alegra ver que luchas por tus sueños, hija. Se feliz y yo seré feliz.

A Hinata se le escaparon unas pocas lágrimas ante estas palabras.  
Fue Hiashi quien cortó el contacto separándose y volviendo a mirar a su hija con semblante serio.

- Sin embargo las normas no admiten réplicas. Es necesario...

Una voz se alzó entre el público:

- Ya va siendo hora de cambiar las normas.

Todos miraron en la dirección de donde salía esa voz. Su dueño era Neji.  
Un anciano Hyuga decidió intervenir ante tal idea:

- Las costumbres y normas Hyuga llevan existiendo durante años, por lo qu...  
- Neji tiene razón - intervino Hanabi Hyuga, que ahora era la heredera por defecto, mientras se dirigía al lado de su hermana. - Otros clanes han demostrado que pueden sobrevivir sin unas normas tan estrictas. La prioridad de un clan debería de ser el bienestar de sus miembros y no la preservación de una de sus características principales - al llegar al lado de Hinata, interrumpió su discurso para abrazar a su hermana y decirla al oído lo mucho que la admiraba, y luego prosiguió. - Con esto no estoy diciendo que el ojo blanco no sea un secreto importante, lo es, pero, ¿acaso no es más importante la libertad de una persona?

La mayor parte del grupo vitoreó este discurso. Hinata y Hanabi sonrieron triunfantes. Las cosas podían cambiar.  
Hinata se giró en dirección a Kiba, pero se sorprendió al encontrar el lugar en el que estaba vacío. Buscó con la mirada por todo el lugar.

- ¿No vas a ir tras él? dijo Neji que también había ido a reunirse con ellos.  
- ¿A dónde ha ido?  
- No lo se. Vi que se fue más o menos cuando tu padre te abrazó. Supongo que se sentía fuera de lugar. Si no te das prisa, dejará de estar en tu campo de visión...  
- Con eso será difícil moverse - dijo Hanabi, - déjame que te ayude.

Cogió un kunai y cortó el vestido de su hermana dejando las rodillas libres para moverse con facilidad y desechó el velo y los adornos de su pelo.

- Ya estas lista.

Desde luego, su aspecto había empeorado con el cambio que había hecho Hanabi, pero no le importaba. Salió corriendo dirigiendo una mirada de agradecimiento al pequeño grupo. Fuera del recinto, activó el ojo blanco hasta que encontró su objetivo y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a él.  
Kiba se giró ante la ruidosa y entrecortada respiración de ella. Con un último esfuerzo, corrió hacia él, echándose a sus brazos y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.


End file.
